


See You at Two

by MiniInfinity



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniInfinity/pseuds/MiniInfinity
Summary: It's two in the morning when Soonyoung finds himself in an empty shop, sitting across from Seokmin. The thought of saying "I love you" to him gnaws at him and maybe tonight, like all their other nights in this shop, he will gather up the guts to say it.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	See You at Two

**Author's Note:**

> idk i read this [tumblr post](https://lesbiandomesticity.tumblr.com/post/159500355683/youre-sitting-across-from-me-in-a-shitty-diner-in) and with nell releasing [See U in Five](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpdqfPcU1OY), i thought of this. there's nothing much to it  
> with that being said, i guess my only **warning** is my gross writing again. i haven't touched words in so long yet they're always so patient :') i didn't edit this as heavy just because it's been so long and i finished my last final exam of the semester today so...treat myself hehe

Soonyoung's parents may rip the surfaces of the city map, trace down veins between subway stations to subway station, and gather up every street sign at their fingertips once they discover his bed covering the covers themselves and his old pair of slippers missing from the bottom of the shoe rack. His mother might need to call the police to help her trace down her one and only son. His father may be just leading a step in front of her, flooding his phone with demands of his whereabouts. His sister will demand for his why-abouts of going out at two in the morning. 

Summer Seoul drains the hopes of a wondrous time away from classes. With the white lights of the shop, he forgets about the world past the windows, drowning in the beat of rain on glass.

The grandmother running the twenty-four hour shop may be an insomniac, and Soonyoung has yet to learn. Perhaps with Seokmin sitting across from him at the table inside the empty shop, sweatshirt hood pulled up all the way to cover the mess of his hair, may help him discover it tonight.

Coffee doesn't brim in Seokmin's mug, a plain cup of milk steaming under the porcelain, but his eyes fixate on his fingertips peeling back coffee creamer after coffee creamer, stirring hte white milk into off-white and too sweet to imagine. There's a shiver at his hands, nothing close for the cold because the grandmother hiked up the heater just for the two of them. It's still there in his fingertips when Seokmin reaches over for another cup of creamer, at his palms when he curls his fingers back up and retreats them back to the table as if it never happened.

Seokmin props his head up with his chin on his palm, navy blue all over Soonyoung's vision and worry faltering the smallest of smiles at his lips. "I'm sorry for bothering you so late."

Then the shame of it all flattens the smile all gone, nervous swipe of his tongue over his lips. A puff resides around his eyes, pushes away the usual brightness at the sharp of his eyes and the crinkle of the day. It hasn't been too long since he last saw Seokmin; a mere few hours after saying goodbye at the bus stop and the flickering lights against seven in the evening sunset.

And Soonyoung wants to tell him that two in the morning is never a bothersome time for him if it's for Seokmin, ever since the first time he asked to come to the shop. He would chase the moon for him, string up the stars at the break of horizons, too, if it means Seokmin will sleep a tad better, a little less restless, and a lot less burdensome at his heart. He wishes he can do so much more for Seokmin, and he wishes Seokmin himself knew that well enough not to apologize for it.

An anxious hand disappearing into his hood, Seokmin scratches the back of his head and his eyes lower down to the table, to the mug. "I just-I had a nightmare, and I really didn't want to be inside."

The words of wishing he can be there against the nightmare, against the darkness of the night that extends past their periphery lingers at the roof of his mouth. He would chase out the nightmares for him and make sure that each one of the stars he strings up for Seokmin will surrender each bad dream from getting any closer.

But between the nitpicking of his nail at the table, nitpicking that moves onto the paper wrapper of the straw, every beat in his heart is heavy as it weighs the words of "I love you" and the wish for them to make it across the table somehow.

There's a single cup of creamer back in Seokmin's fingertips, and he watches him pour drop by drop into his mug, not even taking a single sip. The wrapper at Soonyoung's fingertip weathers away from the sweat at his palms at the mere thought of the three words he could say right now, now that the front of the shop settles vacant of the grandmother.

He thinks he will say it, that two in the morning is a less bothersome time at his guts that he will listen to them.

But the straw wrapper tears at his clumsy hands and Seokmin's eyes meet his for the first time since they sat down and told the grandmother that all they wanted were two cups of milk, maybe a handful of creamer, and nothing more.

He thinks he's brave enough to say it, three syllables clinging onto his tongue and for once, he wishes he can just kill the trepidation on the spot.

But Seokmin blinks out a quiet, "It's stupid, I know."

But the air stings at what Seokmin thinks of himself and the moment passes. The three smallest syllables heave their ways back to the edge of his tongue, into the depths of his chest and burrows back into the pit of his heart. The words fade out at the shake of his head and the reassurance that Seokmin's reasoning is not stupid at all, that the nightmare must have been really bad.

He lets the moment pass. He slips the straw wrapper off, balls it up with trembling fingertips not too different from Seokmin's own earlier, as if this is what he's been meaning to do all along. He sends the paper ball across the table, and the soft chuckle out of Seokmin's lips surges the words back up to his throat, at the tip of his tongue.

Soonyoung sits back in his seat when the grandmother comes back with another handful of coffee creamer. And with Seokmin's laugh simmering down to the crescent of a smile, a better night ahead for him, Soonyoung tells himself he doesn't want to go a day without hearing that laugh. And perhaps, with the way things are, if he kept those words inside, he will have all the time in the world to listen to it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> i can't believe there are only 2 tags for this sdlfkjd  
> i'm over at [tumblr](http://seokmins-thighs.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/_miniinfinity), and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/miniinfinity) if you like to scream at me as always :')


End file.
